Christmas Shopping
by The Sacred and Profane
Summary: Reno needs to find the perfect gift for Elena. Relena for ToWriteLoveOnHerArms08.


Christmas Shopping

AN: I own nothing in this story. This is for ToWriteLoveOnHerArms08 so enjoy! Please R&R.

Reno stared at the products littering the aisle he was currently in.

Feminine hygiene was not his area of expertise yet he needed a good gift for the woman he was starting to like. At first he thought of her merely as an annoyance, a rookie who couldn't keep her mouth shut yet as time passed he realized he was falling for Elena.

Maybe it was the blond hair, maybe it was the way her face scrunched up whenever she got excited about something, whatever the case he was at his wits end trying to find the right gift for her. Something that told her how he felt about her. But his mind was coming up with a blank.

His thoughts were cut off by a voice just then.

"Reno...why are you looking at tampons?" The red head whirled around and saw Elena standing before him, an amused smile on her face.

"Just trying to find a gift for this woman I like," Reno replied, a brilliant idea forming in his head. "But I can't find the right one. Think you can help me?"

"Sure but you've got to tell me who you like first," Elena said. Inwardly, she was a bit disappointed. Reno had grown on her as they had gotten to know each other and she had hoped he was interested in her.

"How about I tell you what she's like and you can figure out who it is?"

"I guess that's okay. First off I don't think she'd like anything here." The two Turks left the store then and Elena looked at Reno. "So what are her hobbies?"

"From what I can gather she likes to act really professional at work yet loves Disney movies."

"Well if she loves Disney movies so much why don't you get her one?"

"I think she has all of them. But she does have a weak spot for milk chocolate."

This woman shared some of her own tastes, Elena thought.

"Chocolate it is then. Now that wasn't very hard was it?" But Reno countered her yet again.

"But chocolate's so cliché. This gift has to say you mean everything to me." Elena giggled at that and Reno cocked an eyebrow.

"You must really have the hots for her if you're being mushy like that." Reno rolled his eyes and started to walk ahead but Elena grabbed his arm. "Wait, I'm sorry. It's just weird to hear you say something serious for once, you know? Now tell me something else about her." Reno smirked once again.

"She has a really juicy butt." The blond sighed in annoyance at his perverted hint. Her hands covered her own rear as they walked on, the female Turk slightly embarrassed at it's size.

"I don't think lingerie would be the most romantic of gifts."

"You know you want to look at lingerie with me Laney," Reno said.

"Let's just keep on looking," Elena muttered.

* * *

After half an hour with no results, the Turks decided to get something to eat at the food court. Elena opted for a Caesar salad with a diet soda while Reno chowed down on a triple cheeseburger with cheesy fries.

"You're going to get fat if you keep on eating junk food like that," Elena pointed out. Reno swallowed his latest bite and grinned at her.

"That's another thing, she nags a lot too."

"Then why don't you just get her the gift of listening to her?"

"It's not fun, that's why." Reno then noticed what Elena was eating. "You know that stuff isn't really healthy, right?"

"At least it's not going to send me to an early grave like that burger will."

"You should try one of these fries, you'll like it."

"I'm on a diet," Elena responded. Reno looked up and down at her, Elena growing a bit nervous.

"You don't need to be, now c'mon, here comes a fry." He took a fry in his hands and Elena knew he wouldn't stop pestering her until she ate one. So she took it from his hands and popped it in. "How's it taste?"

"Like my butt getting larger," Elena answered just to annoy him.

"Told you there was a plus side," Reno said. Elena groaned at his unflappable nature and ate the rest of her meal, hoping that whoever Reno liked would be able to handle his stupid comments.

As they left the food court, Elena suddenly spied a diamond necklace in a storefront. Grabbing Reno's arm, she pointed to it.

"That's it! Any woman would love to have that." Reno then went in and purchased the necklace.

The pair made their way to the large fountain in near the middle of the mall, the silver sculptures of the children smiling down at them. Coins of all types were sitting underneath the water and Reno took out a couple, handing one to Elena.

"Make a wish," he said, tossing his coin in. Elena followed suit a moment later and stared at the pool for several seconds. So intent was she on the pool that she didn't hear the rustling behind her until Reno slipped the necklace around her pale throat.

"Reno, what are you- but Reno fastened it then and turned her around, a smile clear on his face.

"Elena, what would you say if I told you I loved you?" Elena's eyes widened as she finally realized all the hints had been about her and she blushed fiercely.

"I'd have to say...what took you so long to tell me?" Reno chuckled and moved in for a kiss, the blond accepting it and returning it passionately. After breaking apart, she smiled.

"Look's like I got my wish." Reno nodded and lowered his arms until they were wrapped around her waist.

"Me too..." Elena rested her head on his shoulder and savored a few wonderful moments with him when she spoke up.

"My butt isn't too flabby, is it?" In reply, Reno squeezed her rear and Elena jumped a little.

"It's perfect, just like the rest of you." He picked her up then, the blond shrieking.

"Reno, put me down! People are staring!" Reno just gave her yet another infuriating smirk.

"Babe we're Turks. Like we care what other people think."

And he kissed her once more.

It was the perfect Christmas gift, Elena decided.


End file.
